Yes Sir Three: Don't you dare
by BrokenHearts159
Summary: Sequel to my second story, Yes, Sir Two: The Cold Flames I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

"We're good to go on this end." Tony said. "The rest is up to you."

"You disconnected the transmission line? Are we off the grid?" I asked Tony. I was on the top floor in the Stark Tower. Jarvis pulled up a screen in front of me for me that had a diagram of the tower.

"Stark Tower is about to become a beacon of self sustaining clean energy."

"Well, assuming that the arc reactor takes over and actually works."

"I assume. Light her up." I typed in a code in the transparent keyboard in front of me and pressed enter.

"How does it look?"

"It's like Christmas but with a little more…me." I laughed.

"We need to go wider on the public awareness campaign. You need to do some press. Pepper is going to DC tomorrow. I'm going back to Malibu tomorrow. Um, there's a meeting Fri…"

"Amber, you're killing me. The moment, remember? Enjoy the moment." I looked outside to see Tony land on the balcony.

"Get in here and we will." I looked back at the screen as Tony came into the room and made his way to me. "Levels are holding steady."

"Of course they are." Tony flicked the screen away and stood in front of me. "I was directly involved. Which brings me to my next question, how does it feel to be a genius?" I laughed.

"I wouldn't really know, now would I?"

"What do you mean? All this, came from your freaky little chemistry brain."

"No, all this came from that." I tapped the reactor in the middle of his chest.

"Don't forget you have one too." He returned the tap on my reactor.

"It takes more physics than it does chemistry. And I'm no physics expert. You are."

"Give yourself some credit. Please. Stark Tower is your baby. Give yourself…12 percent of the credit."

"12 percent?"

"In argument for fifteen." I walked away from him and sat down on the couch.

"12 percent my baby?"

"Well, I did do most of the heavy lifting. Literally, I lifted all the heavy things. And sorry but the security snafu? That's on you." He came over and sat down beside me. "My private elevator."

"You mean _our _elevator."

"It was teaming with sweaty workmen. I'm gonna pay for that comment about the percentages in some subtle way later on, aren't I?"

"Not going to be that subtle."

"I'll tell you what. Next building is going to say Pricing on the tower."

"On the lease." I leaned in to kiss him but he pulled away and let out a hissing noise, not sure if that was what he wanted to hear. I laughed again.

"Sir, the telephone." Jarvis said. "I'm afraid my protocol is being overridden."

"Stark, we need to talk." Phil said over the phone. Tony picked up his phone and held it out in front of him. A picture of Phil Coulson was on the screen.

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark. Please leave a message." Tony said.

"This is urgent."

"Then leave it urgently." The elevator opened and Phil walked out. "Security breach."

"Mr. Stark."

"Phil," I greeted him, getting up from the couch and walking to him. "Come in."

"Phil?" Tony questioned me as he followed behind me.

"Can't stay." Phil said.

"Uh, his first name is Agent."

"Come on in." I said. "We're just celebrating."

"Which is why you can't stay." Tony forced an irritated smile at Phil.

"We need you to look this over as soon as possible." Phil said as he handed Tony a tablet. Tony looked down at it with disgust.

"I don't like being handed things."

"That's fine because I love to be handed things." I said, taking the tablet from Phil. I took the white Russian drink from Tony. "Thank you." I handed him the tablet as I took a sip of the drink. I shook my head as the alcohol burned my throat. Ugh, too much Vodka.

"Consulting hours are between eight and five every other…Thursday."

"This isn't a consultation." Phil said.

"Is this about the Avengers?" I asked and Phil stared at me. "Which I know nothing about." Tony walked away from us to his desk.

"The Avengers initiative was scrapped, I though. And I didn't even qualify."Tony said.

"I did not know that either."

"Apparently, I'm volatile, self obsessed, don't play well with others."

"That I did know."

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore." Phil said.

"Whatever. Miss Pricing, you got a second?"

"Excuse me." I walked over to Tony's side.

"You know, I thought we were having a moment."

"Oh, I was having 12 percent of the moment." He looked at me. "This seems serious. Phil's pretty shaken."

"How would you know if it's...Why is he Phil?" I looked down at the tablet at different articles and information, ignoring Tony's questions.

"What is all this?"

"This is uh…" Tony wiped his hand over the tablet and flung the articles into the air. "This." Captain America was on one side of the screen. The hulk on the other side.

"I'm going to take the jet to Malibu tonight."

"Tomorrow."

"You have homework. You have a lot of homework."

"Well, what if I didn't?"

"If you didn't? You mean, if you finish. Then," I looked shyly over Phil then back at Tony. I stood on my toes and whispered in Tony's ear. "Then, you can come home and we can have some fun in the dark." I rocked back down onto my heels.

"Square deal. Fly safe." I kissed him and he deepened the kiss, wanting more. I pulled away from him and started to head to the elevator.

"Work hard." I turned and headed back to Phil who stepped aside and allowed me to walk into the elevator first. "So, any chance you're driving by LaGuardia?"

"I can drop you." Phil said.

"Fantastic. Oh, I want to hear about the cellist. Is that still a thing?"

"She moved back to Portland."

"What? Boo!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA

I walked up to the jet and was about to get on when my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Don't tell me that you're already done with the homework, are you?" I asked Tony.

"Well, uh, no, I'm not." Tony said. "But we got a situation in Central Park."

"What is it?"

"Uh, Captain America needs our help."

"What is Captain America doing in New York?"

"Amber, can you just meet me there? I'm going to back Captain up. I need you there to back me up. Ok?"

"Fine. I'll be there in ten minutes." I hung up. I pulled out a small round disc from my pocket and tossed it onto the ground where it expanded enough so I could step onto it. As soon as I stepped onto it, metal began clinging to my legs and started to cover me in my suit. Once it was done, I flipped my mask down and took flight. I headed to Central Park and saw a large black airplane hovering over the park. I dove and landed beside Tony in the center of the park. Captain America was on the other side of him and a man was kneeling before us, hands up in surrender.

"Mr. Stark," Captain greeted him. "Miss Pricing."

"Captain." Tony and I returned the greeting.

"Some help that you need here." I said.

"What? I could have needed some help." Tony said.

"Yeah, right. Legendary Tony Stark needs help from his assistant. Yeah, remind me to tell Rhodey that the next time we see him."


	2. Chapter 2

"Is he saying anything?" Nick asked through the radio. We were on the plane and were heading back to SHIELD to drop Loki off. I stood beside Tony in the corner, helmet off. Captain was beside us.

"Not a word." Natasha said.

"Just get him here. We're low on time."

"I don't like it." Captain whispered to us as he eyed Loki suspiciously.

"What?" Tony questioned him. "Him giving up so easily?"

"No. I don't remember it being that easy.

"Still, you are a little spry for an older fellow. What you think? Pilates?"

"What?"

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed have a couple things. Doing time as Capticle."

"Tony." I cooed his name, thought I tried hard not to laugh.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in. Especially her." Captain said.

"Yeah, there are a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." Tony said. Thunder crackled and lightning flashed outside. I pressed up closer to Tony. "Don't like thunderstorms?"

"It was my second greatest fear." I whispered, staring out the window at the fast rolling clouds.

"What was your first?"

"Heights and obviously I have gotten over that fear. Now, thunderstorms are my greatest fear." Tony chuckled and leaned down to nuzzle his nose against my cheek. Loki looked around nervously.

"What's the matter?" Captain questioned him. "Scared of a little lightning too?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows it." Loki said. A banging noise sounded on top of the plane. It sounded like something heavy landed on it.

"That didn't sound like thunder." I said. The plane shook violently and Tony reached for his helmet to put it on. I did the same. Tony walked over to the backdoor and pulled the latch to open it. Someone landed on the door. The guy was at least six feet tall, shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. His arms were coated with muscle, he had a hammer in one hand and he was dressed like some soldier from ancient Greece. Before Tony could attack him, the guy hit Tony hard with the hammer, sending him flying back. I raised my hand to shoot him but he threw the hammer at my hand, snapping my hand back. The guy grabbed Loki and they jumped out of the plane. Tony panted and stood up.

"Now there's that guy." Tony growled and began to walk towards the open door. I was right at his heels.

"You're not going after them are you?"

"I have to, Amber. Stay here. I'll be back with Loki in less than ten minutes. I promise."

"You think he's friendly?" Captain asked.

"Doesn't matter. He frees Loki or kills him, the tesseract is lost."

"Stark, we need a plan of attack."

"I have a plan…attack. Ten minutes, Am."

"I'll be counting." I said. Tony jumped out the door and disappeared below. Captain was right behind him with a parachute. I went over to Natasha who was trying to keep the plane on a steady speed and route. "Who was that guy?"

"Thor. He's basically a god but not fully."

"A demigod."

"Exactly." I looked at the clock on the board. Eight more minutes. I paced the plane's floor, eyeing the door, waiting for Tony to come back any second. I looked at the clock. Three more minutes.

"Jarvis, update?"

"The storm is interfering with my connection, Ma'am." Jarvis said. One more minute. That's it. I couldn't take it. The anticipation was killing me. I ran to the door and jumped. The wind whistled around me as I plunged into darkness. Lightning struck beside me and I shrieked and did a corkscrew away from it. I looked into the trees below and Jarvis pulled up a map of where Tony and Thor were. "It appears that they are in combat, Ma'am."

"Well, let's get them out of combat then." I kicked in more boost and slammed myself into Thor. It was like crashing into a boulder. I would make a dent, but I wouldn't break it. Thor grabbed me and slammed me on the ground. He raised his hammer and summoned a lightning bolt before he struck it at me. My suit crackled with the electricity but surprisingly, I didn't feel a thing. Numbers popped in front of my face. "Whoa, explain this to me, Jarvis."

"Power at four hundred percent capacity."

"How about that?" Tony fired at Thor and knocked him back. Tony flew past me, grabbed Thor and they both disappeared into the forest. I followed after them. Thor headbutted in Tony in the face and sent him flying back. I dodged away from Tony and shot at Thor and he went into a tree. I landed in front of him and he stood up and punched me on the top of the head, making my knees crumple underneath me. Thor picked up his hammer and was about to slam it down on me when Tony grabbed me and pulled me away at the last second.

"I thought I told you to stay put." Tony said.

"I thought you said you'd be back in ten minutes." He didn't say anything. "Exactly." I pushed his hands off of me and flew back to Thor, punching him in the face as I past him. I landed in front of him and he was about to punch me back when a red, white and blue disc came out of the air and hit Thor on the back of the head before retaliating back to its owner.

"Hey!" Captain shouted. "That's enough." As Tony walked to my side, I looked up to see Captain standing on top of a boulder until he jumped down. "I don't know what you plan on doing here."

"I've come to put an end to Loki's schemes." Thor declared.

"Then prove it. Put that hammer down."

"Uh, yeah, no." Tony protested. "He loves that hammer." Thor slammed the hammer into my and Tony and sent us flying back. Thor then slammed the hammer onto the ground, causing an invisible force to hit us. I groaned and Tony helped me to my feet.

"Are we done here?" Thor looked around at the destruction of fallen trees and broken boulders before he nodded his agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

We arrived at SHIELD's main ship with Loki and Thor. Natasha, Thor, Captain, Bruce Banner(AKA The Hulk) and I were in the conference area. I was sitting in the middle of the conference table, cross legged, my navy blue hat pulled tight around me head, standing out from my blonde hair.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce chuckled, talking about Loki who was imprisoned.

"Loki's going to drag this out." Captain said. "So, Thor, what's his play?"

"He has an army called the Chitauri." Thor said. "They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the tesseract."

"An army. From outer space."

"So, he's building another portal." I muttered.

"That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Bruce said.

"Selvig?" Thor questioned him.

"He's an astrophysicist."

"He's a friend."

"Loki has them under some kind of spell. Along with one of ours." Natasha said.

"I want to know what Loki let us take him." Captain said. "He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki." Bruce said. "That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him."

"Have a care how you speak!" Thor demanded. "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard and he is my brother!"

"He killed eighty people in two days." I said. There was an awkward pause.

"He's adopted."

"I think it's about the mechanics." Bruce said. "The iridium. What did they need the iridium for?"

"So the portal won't collapse like it did on his shield." Tony said as he walked past the table to Thor. "No hard feeling, Point Break, you got a mean swing." He walked over to the computers. "Also, means that the portal can open as wide, stay open as long as Loki wants." Tony looked down at the people who working below us. "That man is playing galaga. Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did." I shook my head in amusement at his sharp eye. Tony looked back at the computers. He covered one eye and looked at the computer in front of him. "How does Fury even see these?"

"He turns." Maria said.

"Sounds exhausting." He began touching the computers, continuing to talk, emotionlessly, more interested in the computers than explaining to us of what he found out. "The only main thing that he needs is a power source." He turned to us and snapped his fingers rhythmically. "Something to kick start it."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?"

"Last night."

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Captain asked.

"He has to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the coulomb barrier." Bruce said.

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." I said.

"Well, if he could that then he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"Finally, someone who speaks English." Tony walked over to Bruce to shake hands.

"Is that what just happened?" Captain muttered, obviously confused on what was being said.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on anti electron collisions paralleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

"Tony." I cooed.

"Thanks." Bruce said.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube." Nick said, coming up to us. "I was hoping you and Miss Pricing would join him."

"Sir, that's mainly physics." I said. "My mind does not do well with physics."

"Let's start with that stick of his." Captain said. "It may be magical but it works an awfully lot like a hydra weapon."

"I don't know about that but it is powered by the cube. This is where you might come in handy, Miss Pricing. I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men that I know into his flying monkeys."

"Monkeys?" Thor questioned him. "I don't understand."

"I do!" Captain exclaimed, excited about his new knowledge. Tony rolled his eyes and I bit back a laugh. "I understood that reference."

"Shall we play, Dr.?" Tony asked.

"Right this way, Sir." Bruce turned and headed down a hallway. I extended a hand towards Tony and he helped me off the table then followed after Bruce.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA

"The readings are definitely the same to the ones of the tesseract." Bruce said as he scanned the scepter. "But it would take weeks to process."

"If we bypass their main frame and direct a route to their homework cluster we can clock this around six hundred teraflops." Bruce chuckled. I stood beside him looking at the screen in front of me, reading the diagrams of the scepter.

"All I packed was a tooth brush." Tony laughed at that. He walked towards us.

"You know you should come by Stark Tower sometime. Top ten floors, all R&D, you'd love it…it's candyland."

"Thanks but the last time I was in New York, I kind of broke…Harlem." Tony walked around me to the other side of Bruce.

"Well, I promise it's a stress free environment. No tension, no surprises." Tony jabbed Bruce in the right side with something.

"Ow!"

"Hey!" Captain walked into the room.

"Oooh, you're about to get patronized." I said, squinting my eyes at the diagrams.

"Nothing?" Tony questioned Bruce.

"Are you nuts?" Captain demanded.

"It's been noted before." I said.

"You really got a lid on it, haven't you?" Tony asked. "What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?" I laughed.

"Is everything a joke to you two?" Captain asked.

"Funny things are."

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offense, Doc."

"It—It's all right." Bruce said. "I wouldn't have come aboard if I knew that I couldn't handle—" He eyed the object in Tony's hands. "Pointy things." Tony walked away to grab a bag of blueberries from the counter.

"You're tiptoeing big man." Tony said.

"You need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark." Captain declared.

"You think I'm not. Why did Fury call us in? Why now? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation if I don't have all the variables."

"You think Fury's hiding something?"

"He's a spy. Captain, he's _the _spy. His secrets has secrets. It's bugging them, too, isn't it?"

"Uh…" Bruce and I stuttered. I went to another computer to get away from the group and pulled up the same diagrams, still trying to decode them.

"I just want to finish my work here." Bruce said slowly.

"Doctor." Captain demanded. Bruce sighed.

"A warm life for all mankind. Loki and Fury about the cube."

"I heard it."

"Well, I think that was meant for you." He pointed to Tony and Tony held out his bag of blueberries to him and Bruce took some. "Even if Burton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it would still be all over the news."

"Stark Tower? That big ugly…"

"Watch it." I growled as Tony frowned at him.

"…building in New York?"

"It's power by an arc reactor. Self sustaining energy source." Bruce explained. "That building will run itself for what? A year?"

"It's just a prototype." I muttered, flicking stuff across the screen.

"So, what didn't SHIELD bring them in the tesseract project? What are they doing in the energy field in the first place?"

"I should probably look into that. Once Jarvis is done breaking into all of SHIELD's secured files. Amber?"

"Jarvis?" I asked the AI.

"I am 47.7% done, Ma'am." Jarvis said. Tony looked at me questioningly.

"Yeah, I had him jump into the system. Temporarily of course."

"I'm sorry did you say—" Captain began.

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge." Tony said. "In a few hours, I will know every secret SHIELD has every tried to hide. Blueberry?" Captain ignored the offer.

"And yet, you're confused on why they didn't want you around."

"An intelligence agency that _fears _intelligence? Historically, not awesome."

"I think Loki is trying to wind us up. This is a man who wants to start a war. And if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders. We should follow them."

"Eh," I shook my head. "Tony and orders? They—they just don't go well together. It's just not his style."

"And he's all about style?"

"Of the people in this room, which one is A wearing a spangly outfit and B not of use?" Tony asked.

"Steve," Bruce said. "Tell me that none of this smells a little funky to you."

"Just find the cube." Captain snapped and he walked out of the room.

"That's the guy my dad never shut up about?" Tony muttered. "Wondering if they should have kept him under ice." Bruce chuckled. "You finding anything, Love?"

"Jarvis, pull up the periodic table, please? My head is killing me and I can't think straight." I said. The table popped up onto the screen and I skimmed through them, muttering the uses of each one to myself. "Nothing so far."

"The guy's not wrong about Loki." Bruce said. "He does have a jump on us."

"What he has got is a dynamite kit." Tony said. "It's gonna blow up in his face. And I'm gonna be there when it does."

"I'll read all about it."

"Mmhmm, or you'll be suiting up with the rest of us."

"You see, I don't get a suit of armor. I'm exposed. Like a nerve. It's a nightmare."

"You know, I have this cluster of shrapnel, trying every second to crawl its way to my heart." Tony tapped his reactor. "Amber has one too. But this stops it. This little circle of light. It's a part of me. Of her. Of us. Not just armor."

"It's a terrible privilege." I said as I pulled up palladium's element.

"But you learned to control it." Bruce said.

"Because we learned how." Tony said.

"It's different." Tony flicked the information on Bruce's screen to the side so they could talk face to face.

"That much gamma exposure should have killed you." I said.

"So you're saying that the hulk…the other guy…saved my life? That's nice. That's a nice sentiment. Save it for what?"

"I guess we'll find out." Tony said as he returned to his computer.

"You might not like that."

"You just might."

"Palladium!" I exclaimed. Bruce and Tony stared at me, confusion written all over their faces. "Palladium, that's how Loki's been controlling people's mind."

"I thought palladium was a metal." Bruce said.

"It is." Tony said. "So, Am, do you want to share more of your thoughts to us?" I was quiet for a minute. I knew it was palladium but how was it? I looked around the room thinking until they feel on the tip of the staff. I jogged over to it and examined it closely.

"This is made out of palladium." I finally said. "As long as this is in contact of the person, Loki can use any sorcery that he wants. Palladium is the perfect conductor."

"It seems more to it." Bruce muttered. I thought about it again.

"The palladium holds the person intact. Long enough exposure to palladium, palladium will produce a poison. That's why Tony and I had to find something else to power the reactor. The palladium inside of us was producing a poison into our bloodstream and it would have killed us before the shrapnel could." Tony came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"Excellent work, Love." He whispered into my ear.

"Yeah, well, we still need to find the cube."

"And we will."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ma'am, the decryption is done." Jarvis said.

"Tony." I called to him and he came to my side. I opened the files that Jarvis had gotten and began to look through them as Bruce drifted over behind me to look at them over my shoulder. There were folders on each of us. The Hulk, his gamma exposure. Thor, the god of thunder. Black Widow, the kick ass girl. Captain America and his experiment. Iron Man and about Tony's past life of making weapons. Then, Iron Boy and about my family who died in Afghanistan. There was more to the files but those were the things that popped out at me. The door to the lab opened and Nick appeared, his right eyes blazing with anger.

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" Nick asked.

"Ooh, I think he found out." I whispered to Tony.

"Uh, kind of been wondering the same thing about you." Tony said to Nick.

"You're supposed to locating the tesseract!" Nick declared.

"We are!" Bruce snapped. "The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get the hit, we'll have a signature with half a mile."

"Yeah, you'll get your cube back, no mas, no fuss." Tony said as he pulled up another folder. Inside was a gun blueprint, the cube built inside. "What is phase 2?" Captain came in and dropped the same gun as the blueprint onto the table.

"Phase 2 is SHIELD using the cube to make weapons." Captain said. "Sorry, the computer was moving a little so for me."

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the tesseract, this does not mean that we…" Tony turned the screen around for Nick to see it.

"I'm sorry, Nick!" Tony said. "What were you lying?"

"I was wrong, Director." Captain said. "The world hasn't changed a bit." Natasha and Thor came in.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce questioned Natasha.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?" Natasha asked politely and Bruce laughed. "Loki's manipulating you."

"And you've been doing what exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I batted my eyelashes at you."

"Listen, I'm not leaving just because you're suddenly getting a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

"Because of him." Nick pointed to Thor. Thor looked confusingly at Nick.

"Me?" Thor questioned Nick.

"Last year, earth had a visitor from another planet, who had a grudge massed at level at a small town. We learned that not only that we are not alone but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned."

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet."

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And you're not the only threat. The world is filling up with people who can't be masked. They can't be controlled."

"Like you controlled the cube?" Captain asked.

"Your work with the tesseract is what drew Loki to it." Thor said. "And his allies. It is a signal to all the realms the earth is a higher form of war."

"A higher form?" I sat on the counter and Tony stood beside me. I took his hand into mine and watched the conversation.

"We had to come up with…"

"A nuclear intern." Tony and I said.

"Cause that always calms everything right down." Tony said.

"Remind me again how you made your fortunes, Stark." Nick requested.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep."

"Wait, wait, how is this now about me?" Tony asked.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?"

"I thought humans were more evolved than this." Thor scoffed. Nick rounded on him.

"Excuse me, did _we _come to _your _planet and blow stuff up?" Nick asked. Then Natasha began arguing with them and Bruce jumped in too. Then, Captain started to argue with Tony and it was just so much to keep up with.

"Are you really that dense?" Natasha questioned Nick and Thor. "SHIELD monitors potential threats.

"Captain America is on threat watch?" Bruce asked her.

"We all are!" I faded out of that conversation and listened to Tony and Captain.

"You're on that list?" Tony asked him. "Are you above or below angry bees?"

"I swear, Stark," Captain threatened Tony. "One more wisecrack out of you…"

"Verbal threat! Threatening! I feel threatened!"

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos." Thor said.

"It's his MO, isn't it?" Bruce asked. "I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're…we're a time bomb."

"You need to step away." Nick said. I noticed that Bruce was getting a little too close to the scepter.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony said.

"You know damn well why!" Captain snapped at him. "Back off!"

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me." I slipped off the counter and positioned myself between Tony and Captain.

"Well, guess what, I don't want that." I said. "Cool down, guys."

"Big man in a suit of armor." Captain taunted Tony. "Take that off, what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Tony said.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage." I placed one hand on Tony's reactor and my other hand on Captain's star to keep them away from each other. "The only thing that you really fight for is yourself." I could feel Tony tense up against my hand. "You're not the guy who makes sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you." Tony was straining against my hand. I dropped my hand from Captain and placed it on Tony's shoulder to keep him away.

"Come on, Tony, leave it be." I soothed him. I looked into his brown eyes but he didn't look back. He continued to stare at Captain.

"I think I would just cut the wire." Tony said.

"Always a way out..." Captain said. "You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"Stop it, you two, before I put on my suit and kick both of your asses." I growled.

"A hero?" Tony ignored me. "Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything about you came out of a bottle!"

"Put on that suit, let's go a few rounds." Captain said.

"You people are so petty…and tiny." Thor laughed.

"Yeah, this is a team." Bruce said sarcastically.

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his…" Nick began but Bruce cut him off.

"Back where? You rented my room."

"The cell was built…"

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried! I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth…and the other guy spit it out! So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk." Bruce was slowly getting upset and he looked at Natasha who looked unnerved. Tony backed off from Captain only to pull me closer to him as he waited for Bruce's next move. "You want to know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I stay calm?" Natasha and Nick both reached for their guns as Bruce grabbed the scepter.

"Dr. Banner…put down the scepter." Captain said. Bruce looked down in shock at his hand. The computer on the other side of the room beeped.

"Got it." Tony said. Bruce put the scepter down and went to the computer.

"Sorry, kids." He said. "I guess you don't get to see my party trick after all."

"Located the tesseract." Thor said.

"I can get there faster." Tony said.

"The tesseract belongs on Asgard." Tony turned to head out the door but Captain grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"You're not going alone." Captain said.

"Amber'll come with me." Tony said.

"You two aren't going alone."

"You going to stop us?"

"Put on the suit. Let's find out."

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man."

"Put on the suit." Before Tony could shot another remark at Captain, the ground shook and flames came up. The explosion hit us and sent us flying walls. The sound was deafening, like I was standing right next to fireworks when they go off. The bright light blinded me and the heat burned my eyes and skin. I felt numb as I gripped Tony's arm. I shook my head to clear and stumbled to my feet.

"You ok?" Tony asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

"Put on the suit." Captain said.

"Yep." Tony, Captain and I raced to the other side of the plane to out suits. "Engine three. We'll meet you there." Captain left as Tony and I put on our suits. The black and red metal coated me. The screws whirred as they were screwed into place. It was dark for a second and then I could see through the mask. "Ready?"

"Let's go." Tony said. We flew outside and went to the other side of the ship. There was a large opening in the side where Captain was. We looked down into the engine and saw metal making the blade still. Tony and I flew down to examine the scar of the ship. "We got to get the super conducting cooling system before we can access the roaders and dislodging the debris. I need you to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload positions." Tony and I worked our way through the inside of the engine till we got to the inside of the engine.

"What does it look like it there?" I asked Captain.

"It seems to be running on some kind of electricity." Captain said.

"Well, you're not wrong there." Tony said sarcastically. The wind howled around us, whistling against the metal of our suits.

"Kay, the relays are in tact. What's our next move?"

"This is going to need a jumpstart once we get the debris out." I said.

"I'm going to have to get in there and push." Tony said.

"Well, if that engine gets up to speed, you'll get shredded." Captain said.

"That data control unit can reverse it long enough for it to disengage the mag—"

"Speak English." Tony sighed impatiently. Jarvis pulled up a diagram of the control panel for me.

"See that red lever?" I asked Captain. "It will slow the roaders down long enough for Tony to get out. Stand by it and wait for Tony's signal." I cut a laser through the debris and jumped on it to break it lost from the roader. I flew back up to Tony. "I think you're set to go." Tony got into position. "Be careful." Tony began to push and I hovered above the engine, watching it.

"Pricing, we're losing altitude." Nick said.

"Give us a second." The whirring and grinding of metal sounded as the engine kicked back in and the plane started to rise again. "I think that's good."

"Cap, hit the lever." Tony said.

"I need a minute!" Captain shouted. I looked down to see the engine going faster and faster with Tony still inside.

"Lever now!" I growled. The scraping of metal came, kind of like when you stick a fork in a garbage disposal. Doesn't sound too pretty. The engine spitted Tony out from the bottom and he came back up, his jets going in and out. Tony flew ahead of me to Captain and crashed into a guy, knocking him out. Tony fell onto his back and took his helmet off. I gracefully landed on the ground and took off helmet, the wind ripping violently at my hair. I went over to Tony and helped him up. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." Tony muttered.

"Agent Coulson is down." Nick said.

"A medical team is on the way to your location." A man said.

"They're here. They called it." Phil's dead. The color drained from my face. But that's all I felt. I mean, Phil was a great guy and everything. He was sweet and kind but I only knew him for two years. I looked over at Tony and had his head hung. Tony knew Phil many more years before me. I couldn't imagine the pain Tony was feeling right now.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat in a chair in front of Tony, his hands in mine. He stared into my eyes. He was looking at me but he wasn't. It was like he was looking at me just because he knew if he didn't he'll lose it. I was holding him here as he grieved for Phil. I ran my thumbs gently over his fingers to try to comfort him. It didn't seem to be working. Captain was behind Tony with Nick across the table. Bruce fell out of the plane in hulk form so we don't know where he is. Thor was tricked by Loki and got trapped in the container and that fell from the plane so we don't know where he is either. The only thing good that came out of this is that we got Hawkeye back. Nick began to speak but Tony didn't seem to pay attention. He just kept staring out me with those same depressed brown eyes.

"These were in Coulson's jacket." Nick said. I looked over to see Nick toss a pile of cards at Captain. They were cards of Captain America. "Guess he never did get you to sign them." Captain gingerly picked one up and looked at it in silence. "Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming. Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea. Stark knows this." Tony made no effort to acknowledge that his name was said. "Called the avengers initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together if we needed them to. To fight the battles that we never could." Nick walked around the table and stood behind Tony. Tony finally came to life. He looked over his shoulder at Nick then back at me and went back into his solitude mind but he still made the effort to run his hands over mine. "Coulson died still believing in that idea. In heroes." Tony stood up abruptly, his hands leaving mine. He turned and stormed off the hallway, disappearing. I sighed and leaned back in my chair, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"Are you going to go with him?" Captain asked.

"Phil was a close friend to Tony. I'll give him an hour or so and I check on him." I muttered. It hurt to see Tony grieve like this.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

I strolled through the plane, hands in my back pockets, my hair hanging down around my face. Tony wasn't in his room and his wasn't in the lab. I dragged myself to the last spot that I would think he would be. I stood in the doorway to the room where the container was. To the room where Phil died. Tony was on the platform looking down into the dark abyss with his back to me. It was quiet. No a sound. No voices, nothing. Just the sound of the engines humming a song.

"I was wondering when you were going to come." Tony said, his back still to me. "Thought you forgot about me." I slowly walked forward and ascended the steps to Tony. I pressed myself up against his back and slipped my hands into his front pockets. I pressed my cheek into his back and breathed in his scent. His smell was beyond words. Intoxicating, made me weak in the knees.

"How could I ever forget about you when you're always on my mind?" I murmured. "I just thought that you wanted to be alone for a while."

"From Capsicle and Nick, maybe. But I never want to be away from you." He turned around and faced me. "Amber, you are my life now. I can't stand being away from you. I-I love you, Amber." I gripped his hands and kissed them.

"I know, I know you do, Tony." I didn't know whether I should say I love you or not. Before I could say anything, Captain came in from the other side of the room. Tony and I both looked at him.

"Was he married?" Captain asked.

"No." Tony answered. "There was cellist, I think."

"I'm sorry. He was a good man." Tony scoffed and walked down the steps.

"He was an idiot." I followed after him as Captain and him met halfway around the room.

"Tony." I cooed.

"Why?" Captain asked. "For believing?"

"For taking on Loki alone." Tony said.

"He was doing his job." Tony scoffed again.

"He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have…" His voice trailed off and I gingerly touched his arm.

"You're upset." I mumbled. "Don't be mad at him." Tony looked down at me with hurtful eyes.

"Sometimes there's just isn't a way out." Captain said.

"Right." Tony huffed. "Covered that for him." He walked past Captain.

"This the first time you lost a soldier?" Tony stopped and rounded on Captain, eyes blazing. It was the first time I ever saw him angry.

"We are not soldiers. I'm not marching into Fury's fife."

"Neither am I. He's got the same blood on his hands as Loki does. But right now we got to put that past us and get this done." Tony looked down at the spot where Phil died.

"Tony," I said his name softly and he snapped back into reality. "Loki needs a power source."

"Now, if we can put together a list…"

"He made it personal." Tony said hastily.

"That's not the point."

"That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?"

"To tear us apart." I said.

"And to divide conquers. Great but he knows that he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants in audience."

"Right, I caught his act in Central Park." Captain said.

"Right, right, that was just previews but this is opening night. Loki is a fulfill diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the sky with his name on it and…" He trailed off again. "Son of a bitch!" He raced out of the room.

"Did I miss something?"

"Well, I believe we did. Tony!" I raced out of the room after him with Captain behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

Natasha, Captain and Hawkeye all got into a small aircraft while Tony and I put on our suits. After my suit booted up, I looked at Tony's suit. It looked like it got attacked by one of those car crusher things.

"You sure it'll make it to New York?" I asked him.

"It's gonna have to." Tony answered as we walked to an exit door. "I have another in the tower."

"Tony, we haven't tested that yet. You sure you want to take the risk and have a chance of it not working?"

"I have to. How's your power?" I looked to the side of my screen.

"I'm good. You?" There was an uncomfortable hesitation.

"I'm good." He lied. I knew he was lying. The way he exhaled on good and the hesitation. I was about to say something but then decided not to. I knew he'll be fine once we get the other suit. We exit the main ship and started flying to New York with Hawkeye flying the small aircraft behind us. It took us about two hours to get there with Tony's jets going in and out. I stayed close to him just in case his jets went out for good. We approached Stark Tower and saw a reactor on the rooftop. Eric was by a computer typing something to power the reactor while Loki was on the other side of the roof watching us, making no movement.

"Sir, I've shut down the arc reactor but the device is already self sustaining." Jarvis said.

"Shut it down, Dr. Selvig."

"It's too late!" Eric yelled up at us. "She can't be stop now. She wants to show us something! A new universe."

"OK." Tony blasted the device which protected itself with a barrier, knocking Eric into a wall and Tony and me back a couple of yards. We gained control of ourselves again.

"The barrier is pure energy." Jarvis said. "It's unbreachable."

"Yeah, I got that—plan B."

"Sir, the mark seven is not ready for deployment."

"Then skip the spinning rims! We're on the clock!" We landed on the platform and began to take off our suits. Loki watched us and followed us inside.

"Please tell me that you're going to appeal to my humanity." Loki said once we were inside. I walked down the couple of steps to the main floor and stood still, my arms crossed behind my back. Tony was behind the bar, grabbing the whiskey.

"Uh, actually I'm planning on threatening you."

"You should have left your armor on for that."

"Yeah. It's seen a bit of mileage and you got the glow stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?"

"Stalling me won't change anything."

"No, no, no, threatening! No drink? You sure? I'm having one. You want one, Am?" I ignored him. I kept my eyes locked on Loki. I had my remote in my hand, ready to push the button at the moment Loki makes the wrong move.

"The army is coming. Nothing will change that. What have I to fear?"

"The avengers." Loki looked at us confusingly.

"It's what we call ourselves." I explained "Sort of like a team. Earth's mightiest heroes type thing."

"Yes, I've met them." Loki said.

"Yes, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one." Tony said. "But let's do a head count here. You brother, the demi god." Thor.

"A super soldier." I added. Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"A living legend who kind of lives up to the legend." Tony Stark/Iron Man.

"A chemistry genius who graduated from high school at age thirteen." Amber Pricing/Iron Boy.

"A man with breath taking anger management issues." Bruce Banner/The Hulk.

"A couple of master assassins." Clint Barton/Hawkeye and Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow.

"And _you, _big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."

"That was the plan." Loki said.

"Not a great plan." I said.

"When they come and they _will _come, they'll come for you." Tony said.

"I have an army."

"We have a hulk." I said.

"I thought that beast had wandered off—"

"That's not the point!" Tony insisted. "There's no throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the earth, you can be damned well sure that we will avenge it!" Tony walked down the steps and stood by my side. Loki walked up to us.

"How will your friends have time for me when they're so busy fighting you?" Loki tapped Tony's reactor with his scepter and nothing happened. Loki then tapped mine and nothing happened. "This usually works…"

"Well, performance issues, it's not uncommon. One out of five…" Loki back handed me across the cheek and I fell the ground, my remote leaving my hand. I felt my cheek swell as the blood rushed to it, trying to ease the pain. I looked to see Loki having Tony by under the chin and dragging him to the window.

"You will all fall before me."

"Deploy." Loki lifted Tony off the ground and threw him out the window. "Deploy!"

"Tony!"I yelled. A suit came out of the closet and followed after Tony out the window. I leapt for my remote and pushed the button. My suit came out of the floor and I ran to it as Loki shot at me. The suit snapped around me and I shot back at Loki which he dodged easily away from. I flew out the window just in time to see the suit engulf Tony and he flew up just before he hit the ground. He hovered in the window opening and faced Loki.

"There's one other person you managed to piss off. His name was Phil." Tony shot Loki and he fell to the ground. A large blue beam of light came out of the reactor behind us and lifted into the sky causing a dark blue spot in the clouds. Little tiny things came out of the sky. They got bigger as they got closer to the city. They were sliver and metal with electric blue eyes. Tony flew away firing at as many as he could. I went to the ground as the machines fired at people on the streets, making cars blow, uprooting the concrete. The machines just kept coming and coming and coming and coming and coming. And I kept, firing and shooting and killing and firing and killing. Just when I thought that it couldn't get any worse, a loud roar came from the portal. I looked up to see a long, large, machine come out. It had a face of a turtle and flippers like a dolphin. It was about a mile long and half mile wide.

"Oh, my god." I whispered. It came down onto the street and flew over it as more machines came out of it.

"Stark, Pricing, are you seeing this?" Captain asked us.

"Seeing, still working on believing." Tony said. "Where's Banner has he shown up yet?"

"Banner?"

"Just keep me posted. Jarvis, find me a soft spot."

"Don't be stupid and go after that thing alone, Tony." I said as I got back into the fight.

"Relax, Love." My ears were pounding with blood as I listened to the machines screech as they surrounded and fired at me. My nose burned with the smell of my own sweat as I fired at one after another. I too off into the air and found Natasha, Captain and Hawkeye and I landed beside them as Thor came out of the sky.

"What's the story upstairs?" Captain asked Thor.

"We can't get pass the barrier that surrounds the cube." Thor said.

"Thor's right." Tony said. "You got to deal with these guys."

"How do we do this?" I asked.

"As a team." Captain said.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor declared.

"Yeah?" Hawkeye questioned him as he fixed his arrows. "Well, get in line."

"Save it." Captain ordered. "Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we want. Without him these things can run wild. We got Stark up top. He's gonna need us—" Captain was cut off by the stuttering sound of a motorcycle. We looked behind us to see Bruce riding up to us. He turned off the engine, got off and walked over to us.

"This looks horrible." Bruce said.

"I've seen worse." Natasha said.

"Sorry."

"No, we could use a little worse right now."

"Tony, we've got him." I said.

"Banner?" Tony asked.

"Just like you said."

"Well, tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you." A roar sounded out and Tony rounded a corner of a building down the street with one of those big huge machines behind him. Tony flew right over us and the machine flew its way towards us.

"I don't see how that's a party." Natasha said.

"Dr. Banner, I think now would be a good time to get angry." Captain said.

"That's my secret." Bruce said. "I'm always angry." Bruce turned to the machine and hulked out. He slammed his fist into the machine's head and the machine flipped over, dying. More roars sounded and I looked back up at the portal to see more large machine come out. Tony landed beside us as we looked at the machines climbing on the walls of the buildings, destroying cars and chasing after people.

"Call it, Cap." Tony said.

"All right, listen up." Captain said. "Until we can close that portal our priority's containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark and Pricing, you got the perimeter. Anything that gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back around or you turn it to ash."

"Want to give me a lift?" Hawkeye asked Tony.

"Right." Tony sighed. "Better clench up, Legolas." Tony grabbed Hawkeye took straight off it the air and dropped him off on the rooftop before we headed out to the border of the city. "Amber, head east and I'll head west. We'll meet up and then we'll see what we've got." I nodded and flew off into the opposite direction.

"Pricing, you got a lot of strays on your tail."

"Just trying to keep them off the streets." I said.

"Find a tight corner." I rounded a corner then curved around another then dove to the ground to let Hawkeye do his thing. I turned on my back and fire at the strays behind me that Hawkeye didn't get. The adrenaline raced through my veins as my eyes flicked everywhere, energy taking over me. I flew up the side of a building knocking the machines off as I went. I then dove back down to the ground shooting at a group that was attacking Captain. I raced down another street and fired at a taxi causing it to blow up along with another group of these nasty critters. I went right past Tony who was heading in the opposite direction.

"How are we doing, Love?" Tony asked.

"Well, I don't know about you but I am on fire." I said. I landed and tore a machine in half that had Natasha pinned to the ground. I took off again and turned a corner and went to one side as Tony shot from the end of one of the big ones and crashed to the grounds. The big one crashed too and died as a bunch of little machines surrounded Tony who was still on the ground. I landed in front of Tony and fired at the group, killing them all. I turned to Tony and helped him up. "Dammit, Tony, what did I tell you about going after one of the big ones alone?"

"Sorry, Love." Tony took off and I flew away from him and I headed to help Bruce.

"I can close it." Natasha said. "Can anyone read me? I can close it."

"Do it!" Captain ordered.

"No." Tony said.

"Tony." I said as I fired at a machine.

"I got a nuke coming in less than a minute. I know just where to put it." Where? He puts it anywhere in these things are still going to come.

"Stark, you know that that's a one way trip." Captain said.

"Yep." What? What was a one way trip? I stopped fighting and looked around. I was so confused. What were Captain and Tony talking about? Tony flew right over me with the missile on his back. I followed him and predicted the path in front of him. It led straight to the portal. Then, it hit. It hit me like the Hulk's fist without my suit on.

"No." I breathed. "Tony, no."

"Keep her on the ground, Banner." I made a move to take off but Bruce grabbed me and held me to him. I kicked in my jets and tried to get out of his grip but I couldn't. Fear suffocated me. I couldn't breath. My stomach tossed and turned.

"Tony! No! Please!" Tears clouded my vision as I kept trying and trying to get out of Bruce's grip. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare go into the portal, Tony!"

"Sorry, Love." He flew up the tower and shot straight into the portal.

"No! Tony!" Tears streamed down from my eyes, tearing and cutting and ripping up my face and my heart. "No! Tony! Come back! Please! Come back!"

"Amber, I lo—"

"Communication lost, Ma'am." Jarvis said.

"No!" The fear and sorrow tore me apart. I broke free from Bruce and took flight but Thor grabbed me and pulled me back. "No! I got to save him! I have to save him! I have to! Please! Let go of me!"

"Close it." Captain said.

"No!" I screamed louder. "Don't! Please!" The portal grew smaller and smaller until it was no more. Thor let go of me and I flew to the ground, sorrow engulfing me as I screamed and screamed.

"Son of a gun." I looked up and through my tears I saw something falling from the gun. I blinked my eyes rapidly to clear them and I saw that it was Tony.

"He's not slowing down." Thor said. Before I could take flight, Bruce leapt forward and caught Tony out of midair and they fell to the ground. I raced down the street from them. I took Tony from Bruce and Thor ripped off his mask. I flipped my mask opened and laid Tony's head in my lap. Tony's eyes were closed and his reactor was out. He wasn't breathing.

"No." I sobbed. "Come on, Tony. Wake up. Come on, Tony, wake up. Come on, please. Don't you dare die on me. You hear me? Don't you dare." No movement. "Come on, Tony. I love you. I love you, Tony. You're the best thing in my life too. I don't think I'll be able to live without you. Please, wake up. Please." I sobbed even harder as Tony didn't move. Bruce let out a roar of vengeance and Tony jerked awake. His reactor glowed again and his brown eyes filled with life again. I laughed as more tears came out. This time tears of joy.

"What the hell?" Tony breathed. "What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me."

"We won." Captain said. Tony sighed.

"All right. Hey. All right. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't what it is, but I wanna try it."

"Hey, Tony?" I said.

"Yeah, Love?"

"Just shut the hell up." I laughed again and leaned down and pressed my lips to his.


	7. Chapter 7

I nuzzled my face into Tony's chest, his reactor shining through my closed eyelids. A light breeze blew through the window and tickled my bareback. Tony kept his arms around and pulled me tightly against him as another breeze swept through the room. He pulled me like he was being threatened by the wind. Like the wind was going to take me away from him. I rubbed my cheek against his chest and he moaned into my hair.

"I love it when you do that." He whispered. I smiled and rubbed my cheek against him again and got the same reaction.

"It feels good to be back in Malibu." I muttered, feeling sleepy.

"You didn't like New York?"

"New York was ok. But the nights were too cold. I like the warm, ocean breeze. Plus, it's home. It's where I belong."

"You belong anywhere." I laughed.

"We're going to have to rebuild the tower."

"Yay, more work for me."

"Hey, I'll help." There was a pause. "Just as long as you give me more than twelve percent."

"Fine. Fifteen percent."

"Fifty."

"Twenty."

"Forty five."

"Twenty five."

"Forty."

"Thirty."

"Thirty five."

"Thirty point one."

"Thirty four point nine."

"Thirty three."

"Thirty three point seven." There was a pause.

"Fine." I laughed and pressed myself closer to him.

"I don't know if I told you this but, I…" I paused. "I love you."

"I heard you." I opened my eyes and looked up at him and I could make at the brown in the darkness. "When I was unconscious, I heard a voice. It was soprano like and sweet like honey. It kept telling me to come back. Come back. Wake up. Wake up. Then, the voice said I love you. You were the light in the darkness and I followed it and then bam, I was awake."

"I thought you only woke up because of Bruce."

"Can I not be lovey dovey with you?" I laughed and pressed my face back into his chest.

"I love you, Tony Stark."

"I love you too, Amber Pricing."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA

_**Well that's the end of Yes Sir Three: Don't you dare. There will two different versions of the fourth story. The first version will be based on how I think Iron Man 3 will be and then the second version will be on how Iron Man 3 actually goes. I hope you liked the story and I look forward to your reviews. **_


End file.
